


A Free Man

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 1 (Cat Cousland / Caitlin Hawke) [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and F!Hawke finding peace - and more! - after the events of DA2. Lots and lots of Fenris love. Plus a little Anders and Zevran goodness thrown in. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Battle

**Chapter 1: After the** **Battle**

Caitlin Hawke opened her eyes to the familiar and reassuring sight of her own bedroom at the old Amell estate. For a second she luxuriated in the comfort of the soft clean sheets, stretching her powerful body like a graceful cat. Then the events of the preceding day came back in a rush of images: the explosion of the chantry, Anders' frenzied explanations, Meredith's demand that he be executed immediately. She hadn't been able to kill him. True, their love affair had been over for some time. She had ended it almost a year ago, much to his dismay, when she had realized she would no longer be able to live with Justice's presence, with his increasing fanaticism. But Anders had shared her bed and her heart for almost two years. So she had let him live.

And she had been glad to have him by her side in the ensuing battle, together with her trusted friends. Zevran. Isabela. Merrill. Varric. Aveline. And Fenris. Bethany. Her throat constricted with joy when she thought of the timely return of her beloved sister. In the end, they had been victorious. Caitlin shivered at the thought of Meredith's dried-up husk, consumed by the idol's vicious power. She ran her hands experimentally over her naked body. No major injuries, just bruises and small cuts. And someone had cleaned her up, bandaged her wounds. Well, that was good.

Then she realized she could hear someone moving about next door, in the living room. She got up, slipped into a pair of soft leather pants and a white tunic and opened the door. Fenris was sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace. He had built a roaring fire and was working his way laboriously through one of her books. _History of the Tevinter mages_ , she could decipher on the spine. Well, he had firsthand experience on that topic, that much was certain. The light of the fire was playing on his skin, letting his lyrium tattoos shimmer. He must have cleaned up and slept as well. He looked unfamiliar without his armour, clad in leather breeches and a green shirt that matched the colour of his eyes.

He looked up when he saw her and gave her one of his rare radiant smiles. She felt her heart skip a beat. "You're awake!" he said. She walked over and dropped down at his feet on the fur rug in front of the fire.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, leaning back companionably against his long legs and looking up over her shoulder at him.

"Merrill and Varric were rather badly wounded", he replied. "Anders needed more time to treat them, but the clinic in Darktown is just too dangerous right now, so I told them they could set up their hospital at my place. They're both better, I believe. No word yet on Knight Captain Cullen - he was in pretty bad shape. Bethany ist over there too, trying to help with the healing spells. Aveline and Donnic are trying to sort things out with the Watch. Isabela and Zevran are off to find a ship that can take us out of Kirkwall as soon as possible. And I stayed here to ... make sure you were ok." He lightly touched her dark red hair, so briefly that she wasn't sure whether she had only imagined it.

Caitlin sighed. "We're not exactly popular right now, are we?"

He smirked. "Well, I don't think anyone is grieving much for Meredith. But the fact that you let Anders live has rather riled most people. I myself still don't get why you didn't kill that... abomination." His voice held pure hatred, and she knew that Anders' betrayal, his rash actions, had only served to confirm his already low opinion of the mage.

She looked up at him and considered her answer for a moment. "I couldn't do it, Fenris. No matter what he did, he meant a lot to me when we were lovers..." She couldn't just have imagined the flash of pain that crossed his features at her words. "Besides, I meant what I said. I really want him to live with what he did." Fenris gave a short snort, and she shook her head. "Don't be too hard on him, Fen. He really is a healer at heart. The knowledge that he has killed so many must be eating at him. But make no mistake, I haven't forgiven his betrayal."

"Anyway," she added with a sudden grin, "he really came in useful in the fight with Meredith. And what a fight that was!" She turned around to face him, her face animated and flushed with the memory of battle. "We really showed her, didn't we? And you were magnificent! When you took that statue's head off with just one blow of your sword... I believe you saved my life again!"

He laughed, clearly relishing the memory himself. "Any time, Hawke, any time," he said.

Her face grew serious. "Fen, I want to thank you for standing by me like you did. The others, well, maybe except for Aveline, they fought for what they believed in anyway. But you... it must have been hard for you to side with the mages. And yet, you stuck with me. I won't forget that."

He returned her gaze with a look just as serious. "Caitlin, I will always stand by you. You helped me get rid of Danarius and his hounds. You helped me gain my freedom. I owe you everything. Besides," he added dryly, "you turned out to have been right about Meredith in the end."

"Don't I always?" She gave him a playful slap, and he winced slightly. Only then did she realize that there was a makeshift bandage on his upper arm. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Just a scratch", he shrugged.

"Let me at least clean this up properly for you!" She cast about for bandages and found some strips of linen, then grabbed the brandy bottle from the table.

Gently, yet deftly, she pulled his shirt off his shoulder, cleaned the wound and bandaged it with quick economic movements. He let her proceed, slightly stunned by her efficiency. She noticed his expression when his gaze swept over the naked skin at the low-cut neckline of her tunic, but he quickly averted his eyes.

"You'd make a fine field surgeon," he remarked.

"I've always taken care of minor wounds myself", she replied. "There, that's better."

"Thank you," he said, and sank back into the chair with a sigh of relief. Then he picked up the brandy bottle and started to laugh. "Maker's mercy, Cait, you've just cleaned out my wound with 30-year-old Antivan brandy. That bottle must be worth a fortune."

"Not as much as you are to me," she replied sincerely.

He looked up abruptly. "Caitlin..."

Not quite knowing what possessed her, she raised her hand and began tracing the tattoos on his still exposed shoulder with her fingertips. She heard him gasp, then he caught her hand in his, looking angrily at her. "Don't play with me, Cait," he growled.

She shook her head and, freeing her hand, continued stroking his silken skin, not daring to look into his face. "I'm not playing, Fen," she said huskily. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. But if you want me to stop..."

"I... don't", he answered, his tone unexpectedly soft, and now she raised her gaze and trembled at the raw desire she saw in his eyes. She could feel his whole body tense with the effort to control himself, yet he held back. His hand gripped her jaw and he lifted her chin, making her look at him. "Cait, if we do this now, there will be no going back to being 'just friends'". His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "I will make you mine completely and I will never let you go again. Do you understand me?"

Instead of an answer she raised her trembling lips to his. He let go then, kissing her fiercely, hotly. His lips seemed to burn and she could feel all the years of passion and frustration in this one kiss. She lost herself in the feel of his lips and his tongue, and only when he finally broke the kiss did she realize his hands had wandered up under the loose tunic and taken possession of her breasts. His fingers played with first one nipple, then the other, and she moaned hungrily. With a swift motion, he swept her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom door. She gasped with surprise. She had quite forgotten that he was the only one of her companions who matched her strength. Despite his injury, he carried her easily over to the bed. When he was letting her slide down onto the sheets, he was panting, but not with the effort.

A few months ago he had told her that he remembered no friends or lovers from the time before he got the tattoos, but now she realized that he must have had some experience. His hands and lips definitely knew what they were doing. In a matter of minutes they were both naked. He lay on his side and let his eyes wander over her.

"So beautiful", he whispered, almost reverently, taking in her firm, well-muscled body, her full breasts and hips, her dark-red curls. She trembled when she looked at him, stretched out next to her. Everything about him was lean, taut and muscular - his strong arms, broad shoulders, perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen, the slender hips and long legs. He was tall for an elf and well-trained, of course, a warrior. His pale golden skin shimmered in the candle light and the tattoos formed intricate patterns on his perfect body. Her breath caught in her throat. Maker, he was beautiful! How could she have been so stupid, why had she wasted so much time?

Greedily, she arched against his hand that was gently stroking her belly. He laughed, but she knew he was just as impatient as she was. She pulled him down for another kiss and could feel his control waver.

"You can be as patient and as gentle as you want later," she breathed against his lips. "Now, I want you!" He responded immediately and with a ragged groan let his hands wander roughly, possessively over her body. When he slid his hand between her legs, he found her more than ready for him. She could hear his breath coming in quick gasps, but he didn't say another word until he cried out her name when he entered her. She cried out too, then, feeling so utterly fulfilled and completed by him that it took her breath away.

For a moment they remained like this, then she pulled him deeper inside her and he answered with a soft moan as he started moving in a furious, urgent rhythm. She matched his every move, gasping, begging for more and he didn't disappoint her. With a small cry, she wrapped her legs more tightly around him, trying to pull him as far inside her as she could, as they both reached the peak of their lust. She felt his powerful body collapse on top of her, his lips searching for hers, and she kissed him, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Fen, my love," she stammered and buried her face against his neck.

She cuddled up close to him for some time, until his hands started roaming her body again. This time, they didn't hurry things - he was slow and gentle and considerate, and she nearly begged him to take her in the end. They drifted off to sleep together, their bodies entwined and covered in sweat.

When she woke up, she could hear voices next door. Quickly, she dressed and walked over to the other room. Varric, Aveline, Beth and Anders were seated at the low table.

Bethany jumped up and greeted her with an embrace. "Cait, how good it is to see you alive and well!" She looked tired, but Anders seemed completely spent. He must have passed hours healing and casting spells and looked almost ready to faint.

"Wait a moment," Caitlin excused herself and fetched a small vial of lyrium potion from her stores. When she put it down in front of him, he looked at her gratefully and downed it in one go.

"So, where's Broody?" asked Varric. Caitlin blushed briefly, but then she heard the door to her bedroom open and Fenris walked in, gracefully as always, and fortunately fully dressed, though he made no effort to hide where he came from and what had happened last night. He sat down close to her on the armrests of her chair and let one hand rest lightly on her shoulder. The others gaped for a moment.

"So it is like this, is it?" said Anders, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

She looked at him calmly. "Yes, it is like this, Anders," she replied.

"And good for you both, I say." Everyone's heads turned to the door, where Isabela had just walked in. "Good news, everybody. Ship will be ready to sail in the morning. Get your stuff ready, let's leave this blasted town behind us."

Caitlin breathed a deep sigh of relief. "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, I have a ship again, and Zevran has agreed to come with me, at least for a while," Isabela replied. "And if you want, I'd be honoured to have you aboard. And your fine elf as well, of course." she added.

Caitlin laughed. "Me, a pirate? You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

Isabela shrugged. "You'd make a damned fine one, I'm sure."

"I don't know..." Caitlin said thoughtfully, "What about you, Varric? And Merrill?"

"Ah, well, here's my plan", the dwarf replied with a wink. "There's an estate up on the other side of Sundermount I bought some years ago with my share from the Deep Roads expedition. I took great care to keep the transaction secret, so no one will be able to trace it back to me, but that's where I'm going. It's up in the mountains, fairly lonely. Chances are, no one will have heard of the Champion of Kirkwall and her companions there. Daisy wants to come too. Poor girl is dying to get out of the city and breathe some forest air again, and Isabella said she'd take us up the coast. Why don't you two come along? There's a little lodge out in the woods, if you want even more privacy..." he added with a leer.

Caitlin looked up at Fenris and saw his almost imperceptible nod. "Yes, I believe I'd like that," she said. "Aveline, I guess you and Donnic are staying. But what about Anders?"

"I'm taking him with me, sister," Bethany replied. "He's a Warden, he's our responsibility. And even though you let him live, he has to make amends. And so does Justice."

Anders looked up. He didn't seem happy, but didn't contradict. There was a defeated look about him. "Justice..." he said.

"I'll talk to the Warden Commander", Bethany replied. "Things can't go on like this. We'll have to find a way to free you of him. And if anyone can do it, it will be her, or the mages at the Keep."

Caitlin looked at her sister, avoiding Anders' gaze. "I just hope you are right," she said.

She could feel Fenris' hand squeeze her shoulder lightly. And just knowing that he was there gave her hope.

 


	2. Healing

 

**  
**

**Chapter 2: Healing**

They arrived at the estate a few days later. Varric immediately settled down at the shabby but surprisingly comfortable manor house. Orana agreed to keep house for him, and they even set up a workshop for Bodahn and Sandal. Merrill disappeared into the woods to search for Elven artefacts, while Caitlin and Fenris headed for the lodge.

It was just a small wooden house in a forest clearing, but they spent all of summer and autumn there, with weekly trips to the manor house where they picked up bread and milk and eggs and anything else they needed. Their life soon settled into a pleasurable rhythm.

In the morning they'd go hunting in the forest. Fenris had of necessity become an excellent hunter during his years on the run, and Caitlin had grown up on the edge of the Korcari Wilds, where trapping hares and hunting for small game were part of the daily routine.

Early afternoons were reserved for weapons practice. Neither of them wanted to get out of shape, and they soon realized that they were ideally suited to be sparring partners. At the end of each session they'd have a wrestling match. They were pretty evenly matched, with him being a little broader in the shoulders, an advantage she made up for by her greater speed and agility. They fought fiercely, their struggle more often than not turning into lovemaking that was just as fierce.

Fenris still had a lot of rage inside him. She learned to recognize the days when another memory of his time as a slave had come back to haunt him, and for a few hours he turned back into the broody, tormented creature she had first met years ago. Love and patience would usually help him regain his good mood, but he rarely talked about what caused him so much pain. Instead he would lash out ferociously at their practice dummies, caught up in a fury so deep she shivered when she watched him.

When Varric asked them to clean out a spider cave a few miles to the east, they both enjoyed the task immensely and Fenris seemed visibly relaxed for a few weeks.

Their evenings were spent in a much more peaceful manner. The lodge was only sparsely furnished, but it was enough for their needs. They pushed a few pallets together and covered them in furs to create a big bedstead. There they'd snuggle down in the evenings by the light of an oil-lamp and read together. Fenris had become an avid reader, and they worked their way through the rather erratic collection found in the old manor house's library; history books, tactics manuals, naughty Orlesian novels and passionate Antivan poetry. Then they'd make love by the light of the old fire-place.

They took their time, intimately getting to know each others' bodies. Fenris couldn't get enough of her beauty, losing himself in letting his tongue and hands wander over her curves, finding all her most sensitive spots, making her cry out in pleasure. He never tired of seeing her face flush with lust, her eyes glaze over with passion, her limbs tremble in his arms when she reached completion.

At night, when the nightmares came and she awoke in his arms, sobbing her mother's name, he held her gently, rocking her like a baby, wishing he could take the pain away. As time went by, those occasions became less frequent, but they never ceased entirely. Yet, when they finally had to move into the big house because of the bitter winter cold, Caitlin felt more peaceful and whole than she ever had in her life.

When the snow melted, Varric announced that he'd had enough of country living. "I'm a city dwarf," he said. "I'll get back to Kirkwall, and back to business. They say the town has recovered nicely already." Merrill had already left, following a lead that mentioned an old Dalish meeting place in the woods to the north. "What do you say, you two?", Varric grunted, "will you take over the place? You two seem to thrive here."

"And isn't that what you planned all along?" Fenris remarked wryly, but he seemed content enough with staying.

They moved into the big house and took over as lord and lady of the manor. The peasants were pleased to have the manor occupied again, even though they initially eyed Fenris' tattoos with a certain measure of distrust. But after he beat off a small attack of deepstalkers at one of the sheep caves, he became a hero in their eyes.

* * *

Then, just as they had entered the month of Cloudreach, two riders arrived in the manor's courtyard. Caitlin stepped out to greet them and couldn't believe her eyes. "Bethany!" she cried out, and embraced her sister happily.

"Caitlin! How well you look! And where's Fenris?"

"He's with the horses. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

It was at this point that she realized the second rider was none other than Anders. "Anders! What brings the two of you here?" She hated herself for the tone of distrust that had crept into her voice, but one glance had been enough to tell her that Anders still harboured Justice.

"We need to talk," said Bethany.

Later, when they had all settled down and had dinner, Bethany proceeded to tell her story. "... and Wynne, you know, she's this really amazing mage at the Keep, she thinks she can help us get rid of Justice, but the ritual is going to be really dangerous, and in fact..."

"In fact, it is very likely that I won't survive it," Anders calmly finished for her.

Bethany looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "So, you see, we wanted to come here for what could well be a farewell visit, before..." her voice faltered.

Caitlin looked at her sister more closely and realized what she should have noticed right away. The way Anders had been looking at Beth, her agitation... "So the two of you are-" she began to say. Beth nodded. Caitlin heard Fenris' sharp intake of breath. She knew only too well what he thought of Anders. But this was neither the time nor the place to discuss it.

"Well, then," she said brightly, "how long can you stay? Do you think we'll have time to get the others here, too?"

"I don't know, a week, maybe or two, I think", Bethany answered.

"That should be enough. Varric can be here in a couple of days, and so can Aveline and Donnic. Isabela and Zevran had to go to port because of the storms, so with a little luck they'll be able to join us too. There's no way of reaching Merrill, of course, but it should be enough for a pleasant little party."

"Thank you!" Anders caught her eye. "This means a lot to me."

* * *

The next few days passed peacefully enough. Fenris and Anders avoided each other's company as much as possible. Anders offered to heal anyone in need of help on the estate, which kept him pretty busy in the afternoons. And Caitlin and Bethany finally found the time for some much needed sisterly heart-to-heart talks.

"I must confess, I never thought you'd end up with Fenris," Bethany admitted. "Yet it's obvious he makes you very happy."

"Very happy indeed," quipped Caitlin with a suggestive wink. "You know, if I had realized earlier just how well we two would be together... it's quite amazing how he makes me feel between the sheets."

When she realized Bethany had blushed, she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, hon, did I embarrass you?"

"Not so much embarrass me," Bethany replied, "but I just realized that to respond to your confidences in kind would be... tacky. You know, what with you and Anders... Caitlin, please, tell me, do you mind?"

Caitlin considered for a moment. "You and him together, you mean? No, not really. I'm worried for you, as long as the situation with Justice isn't sorted out. And sometimes I still feel angry at him for what he did to me. But he's the past. Fenris is my present."

On Friday Varric came, with a boatload full of supplies, wine and sweetmeats and everything else they needed for the feast. And on the next day, the others arrived. Bethany was greeted with universal enthusiasm, Anders slightly less so. But they all wished him well for the ritual.

In the evening, after a sumptuous dinner, they settled in the salon. Caitlin felt happy and safe, surrounded by her long-time companions. They all gathered on sofas around the little card table, and chatted happily away. Anders was rather quieter than he used to be.

Fenris kept himself a little apart, standing near the windowsill and watching them with detached interest, just like in the old days. But she could feel his eyes on her, and she felt sure of his love.

The evening progressed, the wine flowed freely, and so did the conversation, until suddenly everyone fell silent, when Isabela exclaimed with gusto: "Well, Anders, isn't it awkward, then, bedding first one sister and then the other?"

"Isabela!" Aveline was shocked, or at least pretended to be.

"Oh, come on! As if that's not what you were all asking yourself! Well, what do you say?" Isabela inquired.

Anders smiled, not seeming at all ruffled, and a flash of the old mischief shone up in his eyes. "Oh, I don't know about awkward, Isabela... I bet most men would envy me." And he shot one quick glance at Caitlin, who sat opposite him, before letting his gaze wander lovingly over to Bethany.

Caitlin was utterly stunned by what she saw in his eyes - a look so full of heat and passion that it took her right back to their time together. For one brief poignant moment, she felt it all as she had back then, with an intensity that frightened her. Anders' soft lips on her breasts, his long dexterous hands softly parting her thighs, his tongue hungrily exploring the most secret parts of her body... Caitlin quivered and blushed violently. Fenris had noticed too, she realized, and he slowly lifted an eyebrow, the muscles in his jaw becoming tense.

But Isabela was not to be outdone. "Ah, I bet _most_ people would envy not you, but our dear Hawke," and with these words she threw such sultry glances at both Anders and Fenris that Caitlin couldn't suppress a giggle. Both men visibly relaxed.

Bethany jumped up and took Anders' hand. "Time for bed, my love. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." The two of them left, and so did Aveline and Donnic.

"What about me?" Isabela pouted. "With all of you happy couples retiring, what am I to do?"

"I'm sure Zevran will be eager to console you," Fenris remarked dryly. "Where did he disappear to, anyway."

"Oh, he's off to bed your pretty little house-elf", Isabela answered with a grin.

"Orana?" Fenris asked incredulously.

"Of course. Maybe he'll make her happy for a night and she'll finally stop pining after her lord and master." Isabela's cutting reply made Fenris blush fiercely. She sighed dramatically. "Ah well, I'll just have to make my own fun tonight."

* * *

When Caitlin entered her bedroom, yawning and feeling slightly drunk, Fenris was already waiting for her. He hardly left her time to close the door before he swept her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. She was surprised, but pleasantly so, and willingly let herself be dragged to the bed and into his arms.

He made love to her with a savage obsessed greed that was exciting but worried her a little. When he came inside her, she heard him mutter under his breath "You're mine, mine, mine."

Cuddled up against him afterwards, she asked quietly: "Still jealous, then?"

He breathed in sharply. "Cait, the way he looked at you, just then, and the way you blushed... I very nearly snapped there and then."

"Well, I bet it didn't go down well with Bethany either", she quipped, but when she saw the look on his face, she sat up and looked at him. "Fenris, what is this? You've known all the time that I used to sleep with him. And when he looked at me that way, of course that brought back memories, rather pleasant ones in fact..."

She was interrupted by a bitter laugh. "He was that good, then?"

She felt herself getting angry. "Fenris, I've always been honest with you, so let me be honest now. I never pretended to be a virgin. I took my first lover when I was seventeen, and since then I've taken my pleasures where I could find them, same as you probably did. And since you seem to want to know so badly, yes, Anders was great. He was probably the most skilled lover I ever had, well, with one exception maybe..." She smiled for a moment, remembering the night spent in Zevran's arms, a long time ago. "Anders was experienced, gentle, considerate of my pleasure, he never left me unsatisfied..." At that point she had to stop, because she couldn't bear the look of pain on Fenris' face any longer. "Why do you make me tell you, if it is such a torture for you, love?" she cried out.

He couldn't even look at her, when he forced the words out between clenched teeth: "Oh, I know I'm pathetic, but... don't you see, I have to know, whether he... could give you anything that I can't!" She was stunned by his admission, but then she finally realized what he needed from her.

"Oh, Fen, Fen," she said, gently touching his cheek. "Don't you realize, don't you _know_... what I had with Anders was good, but it isn't even a pale shadow of what I feel when I'm with you!" She noticed his skeptical gaze and went right on, never letting her eyes leave his face. "Fenris, are you really not aware of the effect you have on me? I have never felt such love and desire for anyone in my whole life. All you have to do is look at me with that quizzical gaze of yours, and I melt inside."

She felt him relax a little, his look attentive and curious. "And your voice, Fen, your voice touches me here inside, making my body ache for you."

He lay back on the bed, still listening to her every word. "Go on," he breathed.

"Fenris!" she continued, letting her eyes wander over the glorious perfection of his naked body. "Don't you realize that just looking at you makes me go weak? I love and want everything about you: your hair, your eyes, your ears, your lips," and she bent down to him, planting feather-light kisses on every part she mentioned.

He watched and listened enchanted. No one had ever spoken to him like this.

"Your scent drives me wild," she breathed him in deeply, "... you smell of the woods and of the wind and of iron and... And your body, your beautiful body", she sighed, letting her lips wander over his broad chest, his sculpted abdomen, down to his slender hips.

"Even your tattoos, though I know how you suffered to get them, but Maker, I want to touch and trace every single one of them." Fenris couldn't take his eyes off her, while his arousal had become only too visible, a fact that wasn't lost on her.

"And of course your beautiful big hard cock!" she breathed, looking up to watch the effect of her words on him. He was not used to such language coming from her, and his eyes widened. As she took him between her lips. Fenris gasped, stifling a cry. He felt her tongue circle his tip gently, lazily, and couldn't bear it any longer.

With a powerful grip, he pulled her up to him and started kissing her fiercely, passionately. "Fenris," she moaned, "you have hardly touched me so far, but can't you feel how much I want you", and she took his hand, guiding it between her trembling legs. And he felt her, so hot, so wet for him, so ready. He turned her on her back, unwilling to wait any longer, and entered her in one smooth powerful stroke. She was hot and tight all around him, and he could feel her muscles contract around him, while she was crying out his name "Fen, Fen, Fen", in time to his movements.

Hearing this made him shake with desire, nearly made him lose control, but he kept up the rhythm, and she kept up her helpless, stifled, sweet cries until they both peaked violently and he drew her into a deep, gentle embrace. "Fenris, Fen, I love you so", he heard her sob, and he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

* * *

In the room next door, Anders shivered. When he and Bethany had gone to bed, she had fallen asleep immediately, leaving him to wrestle with his thoughts alone. After a few minutes, he had heard Caitlin and Fenris come up, and then, shortly afterwards, the noises of their lovemaking. He had been, frankly, a little annoyed. They had to know he could hear them, so he could only assume they were deliberately trying to tell him how madly in love they were. His first reaction had been amused contempt, recalling the numerous times, when Caitlin had lain in his arms, happily flushed with lust.

When they settled down, he had nearly fallen asleep, but then he heard them again, and this time, it was different. Feeling only a little tinge of guilty conscience, he had magically enhanced the volume a bit to better hear Caitlin's cries. It was then that he realized that she was calling out Fenris' name, _his_ name, with such a wild abandon, such a deep and violent passion. Suddenly it became clear to him that she never, ever would have done this when she was lying in his arms.

It took this sudden moment of clarity for him to finally admit to himself that he really hadn't ever been the one to make her happy. And when he heard her cry out "Fen, I love you so", he quickly withdrew, feeling suddenly ashamed of his intrusion. Then his eyes fell on Bethany's beautiful serene face, and he, too, finally let go of the past.

* * *

The next morning, Fenris was called early to the stables. His favourite mare, Raven, was having trouble foaling, and Caitlin saw the look of deep worry in his face when he got up and got dressed. "Fenris, please ask Anders to come!" she said. When his face closed up, she embraced him and made him look at her. "He can help, I'm sure." Fenris nodded and went out, and she could hear him knock on the door to the next room.

Anders let his hands glide gently over the mare's swollen belly, but she was too agitated to hold still. "Fenris!" he called, signalling to the other man to hold on to her head. To his surprise, Fenris had a gentle, yet firm touch that immediately calmed the animal. He kept on holding her, whispering quietly to her, while Anders sent his healing power gently through her body, helping the foal turn slowly, until it faced in the right direction. Minutes later, the little colt was born, the mare lay down exhausted on the ground, and Anders watched a touchingly exulted Fenris, who rubbed the little one down. The look on his face was one of pure innocent joy, and Anders was struck with wonder.

He'd seen Fenris break people's necks with a single twist of his powerful hands or rip their hearts out of their living bodies. It was hard to believe that had been the same man that now so gently and tenderly took care of the fragile little being. He quickly made up his mind. "Fenris, I owe you an apology," he said, his voice strangled with the effort. Fenris looked up, a look of genuine surprise on his face. "I used to think Caitlin was too good for you, that she deserved better," Anders continued. "But you are a good man, and I do believe you are what she needs."

A series of emotions flashed over Fenris' expressive face: annoyance, smugness, fury, relief, and something else Anders couldn't quite define, but then the elf stood up and held out his hand to him. "Not many men would have the grace to say this. I appreciate your gesture, mage."

* * *

Later that morning, Caitlin stood at an upper floor window, Fenris' arms wrapped around her from behind, and watched Bethany and Anders ride off. "I'm going to miss them," she muttered, resting her head against his shoulder, "but, you know, my love, I'll be really, really glad once they've all left and I can have you to myself again."

"I know, love," he replied, his mouth buried in her hair, breathing in her scent. "But it was good that they came." She looked up at him questioningly. His eyes had a faraway look and his voice sounded curiously solemn. "Can I ask a favour of you, Caitlin?"

When she nodded, unsure what to expect, he looked into her eyes and added in the same solemn tone: "Would you consider bearing my child?" Her throat constricted, and she looked back at him, remembering the many conversations they'd had about the inadvisability of bringing a half-blood into this troubled world, his fear that a child of his would end up in slavery, or locked up in a mage tower.

When she found what she was looking for in his face, she answered equally formally "I would be honoured, Fenris, my love."

 


	3. Closure

**Chapter 3: Closure**

Beth reined in her horse in the courtyard of the small village inn, looking back over her shoulder to see Anders catching up to her. He looked exhausted, but he had kept up well, all things considered.

The ride from Kirkwall hadn't been a long one, but the roads were bad, and they had had to fend off bandits more than once. Luckily, the training with the fighter mages at the Keep had left her more than able to deal with that riffraff on her own.

She dismounted and looked around her. Stormhaven was hardly more than a small fishing village, but in the evening sun it looked neat and better cared for than most places in these troubled times. When her gaze swept out to sea, she uttered a small cry of happy surprise. "What is it?" Anders had gotten off his horse and stepped up close to her, resting his hand on her slender shoulder.

"Look, out there!" she said. "That ship looks familiar. If I'm not completely mistaken, it's the _Hawk's Wing_."

Anders face brightened. "Isabela's ship!" he stated.

"Named for my lovely sister who financed it," Bethany added with a grin. "Well, if Isabela's here, we're sure to find her at the tavern."

And sure enough, when they entered the small smoky room, they could hear a passionate argument going on at a card table in the corner. Behind the table, her back to the wall, they could see Isabela, long dark curls framing her face, which was a picture of innocence, protesting loudly that she wouldn't even know how to cheat at cards.

And to her right, there was the unmistakable lithe figure of Zevran Arainai, assassin extraordinaire, rogue and newly-minted pirate. His long blonde hair, as carefully braided as ever, certainly fit the part, as did the leather pants, the ruffled white shirt and the black vest.

As for Isabela, she was wearing her usual tight-fitting outfit that revealed more than it hid. When she saw the arrivals, her eyes widened. "Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me!" she exclaimed. "I have other matters to attend to, surely you'll understand."

"Not so fast", grumbled one of the merchants at the table, whom she had no doubt relieved of several gold coins, and grabbed hold of her wrist. That, however, turned out to be a mistake.

Beth didn't even see the lightning-speed movements of the two rogues, but both merchants suddenly found themselves at the taverns' doorstep, clutching painful bruises. Luckily, they were smart enough to let it go at that and disappeared out into the dusk, muttering angrily.

"Beth!", Isabela cried out and embraced the young warden. "And Anders," as she took a closer look at him, a relieved smile stole over her face. "Anders! You really did it?"

"Yes", he replied quietly as Zevran walked up, and after careful scrutiny of his face, took his hand and pressed it forcefully.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Bethany asked.

"We share a room upstairs," Isabela replied. "Let's go there."

When they had all settled down in the small room, Bethany looked at both of them, smiling. "Well, Zev, so you're a pirate now?" she asked playfully.

"Weelll," his Antivan accent was more pronounced than ever, "more of an assassin-at-sea, really, to tell the truth. But our lovely Bella lets me travel with her and I enjoy her company and her support."

Anders looked up. "So are you two...?"

"Well, not exclusively, you know," Zevran replied with a knowing wink. "So if you feel like company tonight, either of you..."

"... then we'll be perfectly happy to provide that ourselves, thank you, Zevran," Beth cut in firmly.

"Suit yourself," Zevran pouted. "Though I seem to recall a time when our dear Anders was a lot more... adventurous, no?"

Isabela chuckled. "Well, well, times change... But let's get to the important bit - what happened with Anders?"

The mage gave her a tired look. "Justice is gone," he answered. "The ritual was a... success, I guess. But, as you can see, it wasn't easy. It's a long story."

Isabela took a closer look at him. He certainly looked tired and seemed to have aged, but then she never really had given a thought to how old he was. Now his face was lined, but his eyes had the warm amber shine she remembered from back when she had first met him with the Warden, and he no longer seemed as driven as he used to be.

"Will you ride out to the estate with us tomorrow?" Bethany asked anxiously. "I'm eager to tell Cait, and of course to see my little niece."

"Why not?" Isabela shrugged. "It's not as if we can set sail, as long as the sea is becalmed. And I miss our dear Hawke."

When they arrived at the manor late the next morning, though, neither Fenris nor Caitlin were there, as they had gone out hunting. Bethany took a quick look at Anders. He looked pale and worn. "I have an idea," she suggested. "Why don't you and Zevran stay here and rest, while we girls ride out to the lodge to fetch the happy couple?" Anders agreed gratefully, and Zevran was only too pleased to renew his acquaintance with Orana, the pretty Elven housekeeper. So Beth and Isabela got back on horseback and set off towards the lodge.

* * *

Fenris and Caitlin had left the house early that morning and gone out to the lodge. They had a good hunt, and by late morning they already had two deer to show for their efforts, as well as a huge boar that had attacked Fenris, when he was gutting one of the deer. He had single-handedly taken the huge beast down with his hunter's axe, and Caitlin smiled indulgently, when she saw the proud swagger in his step as they returned to the lodge. "How did you do that? I've never seen a stroke like this?" she asked. It was a hot summer day and they were both dusty and sweaty.

"Easy," he answered, leading her over to their practice courtyard, pulling her close in front of him, and putting his axe in her hand. "See?" he demonstrated the manoeuvre for her, never letting go of her body.

"Show me again", she murmured, her lips softly brushing his throat, not wanting him to let go of her so soon.

He smiled a wicked little grin and did as she had asked, this time pulling her even closer. She could feel his strong hands on her waist, his long silver blonde hair tickling her neck, his growing arousal at the small of her back. With a small moan, she ground her hips against him. He swiftly turned her to face him, kissing her hard. Before she knew it, they both went down to the ground, kissing and touching, frantically trying to unlace each other's clothing. He had already thrown off his tunic and had half pulled her shirt up over her head, when they heard hoofbeats on the road. Quickly Caitlin jumped up and smoothed down her clothes while looking up at their unexpected visitors.

Isabela galloped in and took in the scene with a single glance. "Naughty, naughty," she drawled. "Don't you two have a home to go to?"

Caitlin shrugged, slightly annoyed, but when she saw the second rider she forgot all about it and rushed into her sister's embrace. "Beth!" she exclaimed. "Is everything alright? Is Anders...?"

Bethany looked at her with a slightly teary smile. "He's fine, Cait, he's resting at the manor. We thought he wouldn't make it, he was in a coma for more than three weeks, but yes, he pulled through."

"Thank the maker!" Caitlin sighed with relief. "And you, Isabela, what brings you here?" She turned to the pirate.

Bethany let go of her sister and walked over to greet Fenris. He was still lying on his back in the dust, propped up on his elbows, and Bethany had to suppress a gasp. Frankly, she'd never understood, what her sister saw in the broody elf, but when she looked at him now, she had to make a rapid adjustment to her opinion.

Fenris' bare upper torso was caked with dust, but she could easily make out his perfectly sculpted muscles and the intricate swirl of his lyrium tattoos. His breeches were partially unlaced, exposing his flat belly and the exquisite outline of his hipbones to her sight. Further below she could make out a sizable bulge before she quickly tore her eyes away and looked back up to his face with a slight blush. He returned her gaze with an amused confidence, obviously reading her thoughts easily. She blushed again, feeling like a stupid little girl.

Suddenly he smiled and in one fluid graceful motion jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry, Bethany, I'm rather a mess!" he said in a husky, deep voice. Without further ado, he walked over to the water trough, filled a bucket with icy-cold water and poured it swiftly over his head and body.

"Maker's mercy!" Bethany muttered softly as she heard Isabela behind her draw in a sharp breath. When he turned around, the water glistened on his well-muscled forearms and his wide chest, running down in rivulets all over him. The wet black leather pants clung to his body, leaving little to the imagination. Bethany swallowed hard and turned back to her sister.

The expression on Caitlin's face was hard to read. She looked at her two guests with a bright smile. "You know, why don't the two of you just ride back, ask Orana to get you a bath and a snack, and rest a little - you must be tired after the long ride. We'll just clean up here and be with you in an hour or two."

"All right!" Isabela shrugged. "Suit yourself. I would certainly love a refreshing bath."

Once the two horses had disappeared around the corner, Caitlin turned to face Fenris, who was still standing near the trough. "You are evil, Fenris", she snarled at him, trying to sound angry and failing miserably.

"Who, me?" His expression was one of wide-eyed innocence. "Whatever can you mean?"

"You know precisely what I mean!" she growled. "That was quite the performance right now."

He still kept up that innocent look, though she could see he was shaking inside with mischievous laughter. "Well, I really needed to cool down after, you know..." he defended himself.

"This may have cooled _you_ down," she replied, moving closer to him and letting her hands trace the pattern of his chest tattoo with light, dancing strokes, "but it sure as hell had the opposite effect on everyone else."

His face took on an even more mischievous expression. "Well, that is easily mended," he grinned, and before she could guess his intent, he took one step back, grabbed the bucket again, and drenched her in a flood of cold water.

She gasped for air, then screamed "Fenris, you bastard!", caught between laughter and anger, and lunged at him.

She was on him in a flash and, having the advantage of surprise, easily took him down, straddling him and pinning his arms to the floor. "Cry for mercy, Fenris, if you want me to let go of you again." She heard him laugh, a deep throaty laugh, and his eyes freely roamed over her body, her soaked clothes, the white shirt clinging to her breasts, the dark nipples visible through the thin linen, her long legs wrapped tightly around him. He was clearly enjoying the view, and she could feel him grow hard again under her.

"Not going to happen, my sweet," he teased her.

"Oh, and why not?" She pinned him down harder.

"Because," she could hear his voice grow deeper, even more seductive, "you won't be able to keep this up, my love. Not when I tell you what my hands and lips will do, once you let go of me." She felt herself go momentarily weak at his words, but was still keeping her grip firm. He went on mercilessly. "When you let go of me, my sweet Cait, I will gently, oh so gently, rub your nipples through the wet cloth, I will suck them and tease them until I can hear you whimper at me," his voice continued, and she trembled at the thought. "Then I'll tear this stupid shirt off you and kiss you, lick you all over, and..."

It was too much, the images he was conjuring up made her go hot and weak inside and she cried out in frustration "Damn it, Fenris, you win!" as she let go of his wrists and rolled off him. She heard him laugh triumphantly as he immediately proceeded to make good on his promises, leaving her gasping with desire. Then he pulled her up to her feet, kissed her long and deep and led her back toward the lodge.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Into the house! I don't want any more interruptions", he replied, dragging her after him and bolting the door from the inside, then pushing her down on their old bedstead. Their wet clothes came off in a flash and she writhed on the bed sensuously, impatiently waiting for his caresses.

But he took the time to sit back for a moment, enjoying the sight of her naked body. She had filled out a little after she had the baby, but now that she had gone back to her usual practice routine, her body was as firm and strong and supple as ever. She was so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to see her quiver with desire for him. He wanted her desperate for him, begging for his embrace. With a quick twist of his hand, he turned her on her stomach and began planting hot fiery kisses along her spine. She moaned and sighed happily, and he confidently continued stroking and caressing her back, her belly, her breasts, every single sensitive spot on her body, until she was flushed with desire and trembled under his every touch.

Gently, he let his hands slide between her legs, and parted her hot wet folds. She moaned as he slowly, oh so slowly entered her, first with one finger, then another, teasing her with a taste of what was to come. He heard her whimper and felt her muscles contract around his fingers, as he stroked her tantalizingly. Then, with infinite care and gentleness he let his thumb caress her hot nub, feeling her hips buckle against his touch, as she cried out. "So, who's begging for mercy now?" he whispered with a wicked smile, gently holding her down.

He expected protests, or at least a dark look, but when she looked up at him, her eyes were clouded with desire and he heard her softly moan "Fenris, please, Fen."

Her look and the sound of her voice were more than he could bear, and he realized that the time for games was over, that he wanted her just as urgently as she wanted him. Moving between her legs, he slid into her easily, marvelling at how perfectly she fitted him, and they moved together in unison. He never took his eyes off her face. Nothing excited him more than watching her expression when they made love, the abandon, the flush of lust and desire. When she finally screamed her release, he followed her over the edge almost immediately, completely overwhelmed by the way she made him feel.

Afterwards, Fenris sighed happily and settled down next to her, gently stroking her face. "You never told me where and when you got your tattoos, love," he murmured, tracing the dark red twirls over her cheekbones.

Her face darkened. "It's a stupid, silly story, really." she answered. He could see her eyes cloud over. "It was shortly after I joined the army. We were a bunch of young recruits, five of us, who became fast friends, and just a few weeks in, we all gained our first promotion. They said we were the best fighters of our units. We celebrated that night and, in a rush of drunken pride, decided to get matching tattoos. We fancied ourselves some kind of elite unit in the making." She laughed bitterly.

"What happened to them?" he inquired softly.

"Kieran and Mara didn't even survive the first battle. And the other two... died at Ostagar. I'm the only one left... So much death," she muttered, and he could see a tear running down her cheek, over the intricate lines of the tattoo.

"I'm sorry, Cait," he said quietly, and held her gently for a while.

Then he got up and moved around the lodge, quickly building a fire in the old fire-place and warming some water in a kettle over it. He threw in some of the Elven herbs Merrill had brought when she last visited, then turned around to face her. She admired the unselfconscious grace with which he moved, his naked body perfectly relaxed and at ease in her presence.

"Come, my love," he said gently, as he lifted her up from the dirty, messed-up linens, and carried her over to the fireplace, carefully setting her down on the soft rug. Then he picked up a sponge and started slowly and carefully washing her body. She luxuriated in his touch, so light, so knowing, so familiar. By the time he had finished drying her off and handed her the sponge, the dark memories had receded.

As she touched him, he leaned into her hands, enjoying every moment of her ministrations. When they were both thoroughly clean and relaxed, she put away the sponge and moved over onto his lap. He pulled her closer and started kissing her deeply, tenderly, with no rush, as if they had all the time in the world. Yet she felt herself getting more and more aroused with each kiss, and was not surprised to find him hard and ready when her hands trailed down his belly to his groin.

With a small moan, she straddled him again, moving down in an agonizingly slow motion, taking him into her completely. She heard him sigh quietly, then he began very slowly to rock her body up and down. She followed his lead, savouring every moment of feeling him deep inside her.

They didn't rush, didn't force it, but when their lust reached its peak, it hit them with the gentle force of a warm soft wave. He could hear her cry out softly, a strangled, low cry that touched him oddly. Their lips locked in a deep sweet kiss and they lost themselves to the moment, wishing it to last forever.

* * *

When they arrived back at the manor house, the afternoon sun was burning down hotly, and their guests had gathered in the relative coolness of the hall. Caitlin jumped off her horse and immediately walked up to Anders. When she looked into his face, she gave a small cry of joy and pulled him into a tender, sisterly embrace.

Fenris greeted them with a curt nod and a handshake, then strode off confidently to give orders to the servants. Caitlin sat down with Anders. "Tell me about it," she said simply, looking at him with a radiant smile that he couldn't help but reciprocate.

Then he grew serious again. "At first, it was just waiting, endless waiting. Wynne kept putting it off for months and months, saying that she needed to tweak the ritual here or there, to make sure it was as safe as it could be. When she finally agreed to try it out..." Anders swallowed hard. "The ritual was gruelling, Cait. I had to go into the Fade and slay Justice there. Wynne said, it would only work if I did it myself. It was the hardest thing I ever did. And I don't think I could have done it, if he hadn't changed so much." She saw his face flinch at the recollection of what Justice had become.

"Beth - she went in with me, she supported me and pulled me through, but then ..." he swallowed again, "... I... lost her and I couldn't find my way out. The Fade... it is like no other place, full of terrors and nightmares and echoes of past sins..." He looked up at her with his clear gaze, trying to describe the indescribable. "I... erred around for what seemed like an eternity. They told me later I was unconscious for twenty-three days; they had nearly given up on me by the time I woke up."

Caitlin looked over at Bethany, who was chatting animatedly with Bella and Zev. "That must have been torture for her," she muttered. "Oh, Anders, I can't even begin to tell you..."

"I know," he replied. "I know." And they embraced again, both realizing that they didn't have the words for what they were feeling.

In the meantime, Isabela was nudging Bethany in the ribs. "Lucky girl!", she said. "Your lover always was special, but now he has really turned back into the man he once was. Thank your stars for that mage who freed him of the spirit."

"Oh, believe me, I do," Bethany replied. "But honestly, the thing that **I** can't get over is the change in Fenris. What happened to the broody elf? I hardly recognized him out there."

Isabela grinned "Yes, you wouldn't have caught him behaving like that two years ago."

Zevran cut in. "Now I'm curious, eh? What happened?" When the two of them described the scene out at the lodge, Bethany blushing slightly, he sighed wistfully. "Oh, to have missed that... But really, it is not so very hard to explain, don't you think? Two years ago, when we last met, he and our Hawke had barely begun licking their wounds. Since then, he has become master of this house, sure of his love, and now she's given him a child. What you see now, is simply Fenris as he would have been if he'd never been a slave. He's confident, happy, sure of himself. A free man."

Isabela looked at him with surprise and a hint of respect. "Just when I think I've figured you out, Zev, you say something astonishingly insightful like this. But does that explain his... his allure, do you think?"

"Aaah," Zevran smiled, "that is something else entirely. By some magic that I don't even pretend to understand, our dear Fenris has somehow taken all the hatred and fury that he used to lock up inside himself and transformed it into the most impressive example of magnificently aggressive masculinity I've ever seen."

Isabella grinned like a cat. "Magnificently aggressive masculinity, eh? My dear Zev, you are definitely affected just as much as we are."

"Magnificent, indeed," Beth muttered under her breath, recalling the scene at the lodge. "But wait a minute, Zev, didn't you and Cait once...?"

Zevran smiled fondly for a moment, recollecting the night of passion he and Caitlin had shared back when he first met her. Her musky, intoxicating scent, her body trembling under his skillful caresses, her small cries of pleasure, her long legs wrapped around his waist...

With a sigh of regret he returned to the present and shrugged off the memories. "Ah, yes, but that's ancient history! Of course I wouldn't say no if the happy couple invited me into their bedchamber, but that's not very likely, don't you agree?"

"No", Isabela agreed, "they're both a bit too... possessive for that. Pity."

Bethany rolled her eyes in mock desperation at the two of them, but then she was distracted by a movement at the door. Fenris walked in, carrying his little daughter, who had woken from her nap, tossing her up in the air and laughing at her delighted shrieks.

"Maker, what is it with him?" Isabela swore. "He even makes _me_ want to have his babies."

Zevran nearly choked on his ale. "Better leave that to our beloved Hawke, cara," he sputtered. "You'd be a lousy mother anyway."

They both watched as Beth made her way over to the pair and held out both arms to take her niece from Fenris' arms. Little Rhianna was a bit shy at first, her large green eyes looking up with a confused expression at this new aunt. But when her daddy held on to her hand, she started to babble away happily enough. At just over a year old, the baby was pleasantly chubby, with a shock of dark red hair like her mother's and perfectly formed pointy little ears. Bethany cooed at her and visibly melted when she was rewarded with a nearly toothless grin.

"I dare say you're right, Zev," Isabela muttered, "but Bethany and Anders should better get going and make their own soon."

"Can't", Zevran replied laconically. "It's a Grey Warden thing, the taint," he elaborated when she looked at him questioningly. "It's very rare that one of them has a healthy living child, and with them both being Wardens... besides, you wouldn't want a baby around when you're fighting off darkspawn, no?"

Isabela sighed. "Darkspawn... It's so easy to forget about all of this out here. It's almost too idyllic to believe."

* * *

The afternoon and evening passed happily, and everyone was relaxed and content. When darkness had fallen, however, their peace was abruptly shattered.

Zevran was outside in the courtyard taking a stroll, when the others heard a muffled groan. Caitlin immediately was on her feet, and so was Isabela, grabbing her knives. Then Zevran stumbled in through the open door, a knife protruding from his left shoulders. "Damn it, how could I be so stupid," he croaked, before collapsing on the floor.

In a flash, Anders was at his side, pulling out the knife and examining Zev's writhing body. The rogue's lips were already turning blue. "Poison," he stated, and immediately set to healing, magic energy flowing from his hands.

"Assassins," Isabela growled and promptly set off for the courtyard, Caitlin and Beth hard on her heels.

"Careful, Cait!" Fenris cried, grabbing two swords from their place on the wall. Rushing after her into the yard, he tossed one in her direction. She caught it with easy grace, and in the same fluent movement turned around taking off the right arm of the assassin attacking her with one powerful stroke. The man was still screaming when Fenris' greatsword hit him from behind, cutting him nearly in half.

The yard was swarming with shadowy figures now. Bethany froze the first rush with a practised flick of her hand to give the others time to regroup, then proceeded to take out one after the other with her spells. Fenris and Caitlin took up position back to back, a swirling deadly whirlwind of blades. Isabela seemed to be everywhere at once, her cutlasses making short work of her opponents.

It soon became clear that the attackers didn't stand a chance. Finally Isabela cornered the last standing assassin, backing him up against the wall with her blade pressed against his throat. "Are there any more of you?" she hissed at him.

"Won't... talk," the man squeezed out.

Isabela shrugged. "Just as well," she stated, slashing his throat with a quick, practised movement. He crumbled down at her feet.

"Search them and make sure there aren't any left, will you, Isabela?" she heard Caitlin call out to her, and she disappeared with a quick nod.

In the meantime, Anders was fighting desperately to heal Zevran. He could feel the poison spread at lightning speed through the rogue's lithe body, and he used up all his strength in the effort to stop it. When Zevran's breathing finally became less ragged, and he realized that the Antivan was saved, he sat back, surveying the scene in the courtyard. Dead assassins were everywhere. Bethany was resting, leaning against a wall close to the door, her magic utterly spent. He could see Isabela take out the last attacker, and, at a command from Caitlin, rush off. Caitlin. Hawke. He marvelled at how easily she had taken the lead again after all these years.

As he watched Caitlin and Fenris strut across the yard towards him, both covered in blood, but with huge grins on their faces, he couldn't help but notice the heated glances they exchanged. Of course... He remembered only too well how she reacted to this kind of situation.

For a moment, his mind wandered back to a night in Kirkwall, long ago, when they had been attacked by a particularly vicious bunch of blood mages in Hightown. When they had returned to the estate, he had gone up to her room and offered to heal her bruises, but she would have none of it. She had grabbed him and pulled him over to the bed instead. He could still hear her urgent, burning voice, "Anders, it's not healing that I need from you now," as she had pulled him closer, her feverish hands touching him, stroking him, teasing him, until he was putty in her hands. She had been wild and fierce that night, more so than ever...

Fenris' voice tore him out of his brief reverie. "Well, that was fun!" the elf exclaimed. "I hadn't realized how much I've missed a decent fight."

Caitlin laughed with giddy abandon, but then her gaze fell on Zevran's still body and her face changed. She quickly dropped on one knee next to Anders. "Anders, is he...?"

"No, he'll live," Anders calmed her. "He just needs rest and good care, and he should be back to normal in a week or so."

Fenris stepped closer. "But that was Crow poison. No one survives Crow poison," he said hoarsely.

"Well, someone just did," Anders replied with a tired smile.

Fenris looked at the mage with renewed respect, then he carefully, gently swept Zevran up in his arms. "I'll take him to his room and get Orana to look after him," he said in a gruff voice and walked off into the house.

"Well, your healing spells definitely didn't suffer in the ritual," Caitlin remarked wryly.

Anders looked up at her and smiled a slightly crooked smile. "No, they didn't. On the contrary, they seem to have become more powerful. On the flip side, my fireballs aren't what they used to be, but Beth keeps telling me that's normal at my age..." Caitlin didn't quite manage to suppress a grin.

Then Fenris was back, with two flasks of lyrium potion, handing one to Bethany and one to Anders. "He's asleep now," he said. "You worked a miracle there, Anders."

Anders gave him an amused smile. "And that's the first time, if I'm not mistaken, that you actually called me by my name, instead of 'mage', Fenris," he said sardonically. "Another miracle. At that rate, there may still be hope for us mages."

Isabela had returned from her search of the corpses. "Definitely Crows," she said tersely. "They nearly got him this time."

Bethany shook her head. "I can't believe they're still hunting him after all these years."

Isabela laughed a joyless bitter little laugh. "They won't ever give up. He knew that when he left," she said. "Still, the madman keeps saying his freedom is worth the occasional hassle."

"I know what he means," Fenris answered quietly.

They made their way back in. Caitlin gave the order to clean up the bodies in the yard and to release the mabaris for that night, to make sure there wouldn't be any more unpleasant surprises. They sat for a little while after that, drinking wine, swapping old stories and laughing until they felt safe and relaxed again, and one by one headed for their bedchambers for the night.

* * *

Anders was already in bed, stretched out comfortably on his back, when Bethany came in, and he stayed where he was, while she undressed. She was smaller and more petite than Caitlin, but her curves were as ample and generous as her sister's, and he thoroughly enjoyed watching her. She pulled off her tunic and pants, stretched, yawned, and sighed wearily, her eyebrows raised in disbelief, when she noticed the noises coming from the room next door.

"Maker's mercy, are the two of them at it again? Do they never tire of it?", she said with a tiny frown.

Anders lifted an eyebrow and grinned at her. "I hear it's a common reaction to death and violence," he replied. "Besides, you can hardly blame your sister. After all, the elf's been looking good enough to eat lately."

"Not you too!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes in mock desperation, while she slithered under the cover next to him. "I feel like I've spent the whole day listening to people telling me how gorgeous he is."

Small creases of amusement appeared around his amber eyes. "Jealous, my love?" he inquired with a faint grin.

She slapped him playfully. "Not so much jealous, but I might be developing a small case of sisterly envy here..."

The creases deepened as he turned on his side, facing her. "I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't realize you were so... dissatisfied." His experienced hands began gently roaming her body, adding just the tiniest touch of magic to enhance her pleasure.

"Well, not so much dissatisfied," she purred, eliciting a contented chuckle from him, as they happily settled into a familiar rhythm.

* * *

Anders' prediction turned out to be correct. Within three days, Zevran had visibly recovered, the main challenge being to keep him from overexerting himself with Orana. After a week, he was his former self again. He kept apologizing for Caitlin for leading the assassins to her home, and she kept telling him to shut up, assuring him that she had vastly enjoyed the opportunity to keep her fighting talents honed. Anders and Bethany stayed on to oversee the healing. Caitlin was grateful for the short respite before she had to let them go again.

At the end of the week, Merrill unexpectedly walked into the courtyard, a huge smile on her face and a handsome Dalish ranger in tow, who shared her passion for Elven antiques, and maybe more. They were all a little subdued but very affectionate during that week. The attack on Zevran had made it painfully clear for all of them that this farewell could well be the last, that the lives they all were leading were fraught with dangers and risks well beyond the scope of a normal existence.

When all goodbyes had been said, and the guests had left, Caitlin turned to Fenris and grasped his hand firmly. They could hear little Rhi squeaking happily inside the house.

She looked up to him, suddenly fearful. "Fen, will we be allowed to hold on to our little bit of happiness?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "But it seems to me we have deserved it. Besides," he looked down at her with a reckless smile, "we're not exactly helpless, are we?"

*** The end ***

 


End file.
